You Have Your Mother's Eyes
by SoothemySoul
Summary: After years of hearing their mother's stories of her grandfather and his mysterious TARDIS, Barbara and Ian Campbell decide to build one and have adventures of their own. How will they do it? Where will their travels take them? WHO will they meet along the way? *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Doctor Who _and all associated characters are property of BBC. I own nothing but imagination and a sonic.**

"Mother, will you tell us a story? About the TARDIS?"

Before the woman could speak, a teenage boy sighed loudly. "We're sixteen now, Barb. We're much too old for stories."

Barbara rolled her eyes at her twin brother. "Fine. Mother, will you tell me a story about the TARDIS?" The boy made a face at her from his place across the room. "Mother!"

"Ian, be nice to your sister," said their mother who looked no older than sixteen herself. Susan Campbell pushed her hair back as she sorted through some memories. "I'm sorry Barbara, I just can't seem to think of any new ones. You already know about the Daleks and the giants and the explosion and-"

"Explosion?" Ian said, his interest now piqued. "You've never mentioned an explosion!"

"No? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Quite!" replied Barbara with an emphatic nod. "Surely we'd remember an explosion!"

"Hmm. David dear?" Mrs. Campbell turned to the blonde man leaning against the wall. "Don't you remember the TARDIS explosion story? The children appear to have forgotten."

"Of course I do," her husband said, joining her game. "But the children have school in the morning so I'm afraid-"

"Oh please tell us, Mother, please!"

"Yes, please, Mother!"

"Oh very well. It all started when Grandfather tried to fix the navigation circuits on the ship."

"That's what caused it to land wrong all the time, isn't it?" Ian interjected.

"Don't interrupt!" Barbara scolded. "And anyway you shouldn't be listening, you're too old for stories, you said so yourself."

"I was talking to Mother, you...you...Dalek!"

She gasped and whipped her head to the side. "Father, did you hear what he called me?"

"Apologize to your sister this instant Ian," said Mr. Campbell sternly.

He bowed his head contritely. "I'm sorry." She stuck her tongue out. "Please finish the story, Mother?"

She narrowed her eyes at her son and looked to her daughter. She nodded realizing the problem was over. "Alright, where was I?"

"Navigation circuit."

"Yes, of course. Well, there was an explosion and we were all knocked out. I think Miss Wright- Barbara- was the first to come to, she woke me up and I remember seeing Grandfather on the floor. I thought something was controlling the TARDIS and I tried to attack Miss Wright and Mr. Chesterton."

"That's who I'm named for, right?"

"Right. We- Grandfather and I- thought that they had something to do with the malfunction because they were trying to get back to London."

"Because the Doctor had taken them, right?"

"That's right," Mrs. Campbell said with a nod to Barbara. "And the clocks melted...there was another explosion just after the fault locator went absolutely mad, indicating problems with all the systems. Miss Wright thought that perhaps it was the ship trying to wan us and that was when Grandfather found the broken spring."

"But why would that make it go chumpy?" Ian asked.

"Well, you see, the spring was in the fast return switch and that would take it back through time. And since there was no previous place to go, the TARDIS would have gone to a solar system creation. It was trying to warn us that we were in danger." Barbara gasped. "But it's alright! Grandfather was able to fix it and we made amends with Miss Wright and Mr. Chesterton, so it ended well."

"Oh, good!"

"And now," said Mr. Campbell, "you two had best be off to bed, you have exams."

The children said their goodnights and went to bed. Barbara fell asleep almost immediately, but across the hall, Ian was deep in thought. Their mother had been telling them stories of this strange box, able to travel to any place in time and anywhere in space, and its stranger pilot for as long as he could remember. In spite of the stories and his research, he knew nothing about either. He was awake for hours before an idea slowly manifested. And the longer he pondered, the better it seemed. Almost on autopilot, he got out of bed and found himself tiptoeing to his sister's room. "Barb," he whispered. She stirred, but did not wake up. "Barbara!" The girl turned to her side. Ian shook her vigorously, still saying her name as loudly as he dared.

"What?"

"Shh!"

"What?" she repeated in a softer tone.

"Let's build a TARDIS!"

Barbara sat up straighter. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, then blinked at her twin, even leaning closer to him as if to hear him better. "What?"

"Let's build a TARDIS." Before she could say anything, he continued hurriedly. "We can do it! We're both in the top of our classes, you're some sort of savant when it comes to biology, and I can hack into any sort of system. I'm sure the materials would be easy enough to find and anything we can't buy we could probably make. "Oh think of it, Bar, think of the adventures! We could see the mountains of Felspoon or go to Gallifrey or- or-"

"Or Eye of Orion!" She began feeling excited by the thought of seeing the planets from astronomy class.

"Yes! Or even see the Doctor!"

"But how long would that take?" Reason kicked in as she considered just how wild her brother's plan was. "I mean, our block replica took ages and that was just the basic shape!"

"We were five, we didn't know anything. Let's see, we'll need a chameleon circuit, I can look around some shops for that, some sort of biometric system, a few-"

"Wait, wait!" Barbara got up to rummage through her nightstand drawer. After finding her holotab, she returned to the bed sitting across from Ian and powered on the device. "Now you'll get the circuit right? And what was next?"

"Biometric system. For security. And Mother said the box was alive-"

"-so we'll need matter. Organic matter." She tapped her finger against her leg for a moment. "I can probably get that from the laboratory tomorrow." She swiped a few things across the screen. "And it's bigger on the inside, how can we do that?"

"I think that's called...I remember that from last month at school, it's transcendental something? Dimensionally transcendental!"

"Of course!"

By sunrise, they had a screen filled with a materials list, several formulas, and a tentative timeline of three weeks. Before parting ways to dress for school, they made a secrecy pact and sealed it with a hand signal of their own invention and their sacred promise. "Mother musn't know, Father musn't know, we swear on Rassilion's Sash."


	2. Chapter 2

"I need a console."

"Just like that then? You never call, you never write, now you're wanting something? I don't like it, mate. Don't like it one bit."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "You done?" His friend nodded. "So that console."

"Alright, demanding parasite. What sort?"

"Circular, cathedral ceiling to floor, controls about waist high, multidirectional, everything proof, maybe five feet round."

The other boy nodded. "How soon?"

"Next week."

"I'll see what I can do then."

"Thanks, man."

He waved him away, mumbling something about graphene and amazonium diamonds.

Meanwhile, Barbara was making progress of her own at school. "Now how would a biocontrol system work for people with similar DNA?"

"How do you mean?" asked her biology teacher.

"Well, let's take iris scanning and siblings. That's fine for one person, but suppose someone else needed to get in but maybe the first person is unconscious? Is it possible to use the same system for multiple persons or would one have to use one system per person?"

Mr. Hotch scratched his chin as he thought over her questions. "Well...what did you say this was for again?"

"It's just a research paper for another class," she said, thankful for all those late night poker lessons.

"I see. To be perfectly honest, Miss Campbell, you're making this much more difficult than necessary." She frowned. "Why not use cellular extraction?"

"Cellular extraction?" Her mouth dropped open in sudden realization and she slapped her forehead. "Cellular extraction, of course! Then insert it into the protoplasm probably and- oh, thank you sir!" She ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Mr. Hotch.

For the first time since learning free period could be skipped without consequences, she stayed, using the time to sketch possible time machine designs. When the bell rang, she had a grand total of two rectangles surrounded by dimensions. Barbara gathered her things and followed the few students remaining out the door, making a mental note to convince an art student to draw something for her. On the way to the weekly mid-day assembly, she was joined by Ian. "And where have you been today?"

"Out," he replied. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey, that's my thing!"

"No seriously, where were you?"

"We're going to be able to steer the machine now."

"Oh goody!"

"It's gonna be useless unless we can, you know, get the thing working."

"We can. Trust me, we definitely can."

"How exactly?"

"Cellular extraction."

Ian opened his mouth to argue against the idea, then he closed it again. "That could actually work," he said after a moment. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"See how useful teachers can be?"

"Did the teacher tell you how to go about it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"How's that useful then?"

"-I've done trials before, it's not that difficult. Unpleasant side effects, but the upside is most of them only last about an hour."

"How unpleasant we talking?"

"Anything from extreme exhaustion and lethargy to nausea."

"And?"

The ends of her hair became highly interesting. "And? What 'and', did I mention any sort of 'and'?"

"But there is one, isn't there? Worse than nausea." She nodded reluctantly. "Spill."

"In very, very, very, very, very rare cases, there has been...two subjects have...the rarest of tests have resulted in...well"- she cleared her throat- "death."


	3. Chapter 3

Ian opened and closed his mouth several times. "I'm sorry?" he finally managed.

"That only happened in-"

"Did you just say _death_? As in no longer having a pulse? As in buried and breathless? As in _dead_?"

"Yes, but it was only in a maximum of 5% of the trials and I was so young then! I've learned more, if I do it again, I'm sure it would be at least 3% less!"

"You know, I'd like to do this without _dying_, Barbara! How are we supposed to go anywhere if we've _died_?"

"Oh honestly, you're so dramatic. Just give me a week, maybe two, to run some more tests if it would make you feel better. Now hush, the assembly's beginning."

After the assembly, the two did not see one another again until the final bell rang. "Ian! Ian!" He turned to see Barbara in a lab coat running otward him. "Can you tell Mother I had to stay?"

"What for?"

"Tell her it was- oh!" She spun around and dashed off in the opposite direction. He ran after her to the laboratory where she carefully removed a petri dish from a cupboard. She placed it under a microscope and peered at it for a moment. Her shoulders slumped as she wrote a few things in the notebook at her side.

She picked up the dish and walked over to the sink, turning on the hot air oven before carefully washing and drying the dish and placing it inside. "Everything okay?" Ian asked.

"Fine, fine," Barbara replied, pulling off the gloves and tossing them in the trash can.

"Don't sound fine."

"Just a few things to rework is all."

"Anything I can do?"

"Oh, there'll be plenty you can do later. But for now just work with your part. And let Mother and Father know I'm staying late to work on an experiement."

"What if they ask questions?"

She finished gathering fresh materials for her next trial before rolling her eyes at him. "Ian, they're _parents_."

"Exactly. Parents ask questions, is there any particular answer you wish to give?"

"You're smart, figure something out. Now shoo, I'm busy."

"Alright, alright. Try not to get locked in," he advised before walking out the door.

It was well into the night when Barbara returned home. "Thanks again, Gina," she said, gathering her things and opening the passenger door.

"No problem," her friend replied. "One question though, why are we whispering?"

"Well because"- she paused to consider the question before continuing in a normal tone- "I suppose it is rather silly, isn't it? Anyway, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

She watched her drive away before going inside. "Bit late, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh!" Barbara leaned against the door with one hand against her chest. "Father, you startled me!"

"Everything alright with your teacher?"

"What? Oh yeah, it's fine, just went a bit longer than expected." She yawned and stretched. "Well, it's a school night, so I'd better pop off to bed. Good night, Father."

"Good night, Barbara." He watched her up the stairs before turning off the light and returning to bed himself. "Your children are up to something," he murmured to Susan, climbing into bed beside her.

"Was it the sneaking about or the studying that tipped you off?" He made a disgruntled sound and she chuckled. "They're teenagers, David, of course they're up to something. It will come out eventually, let them have their secrets for now." With that motherly tip, she went back to sleep.

It had been nearly a month since the twins had hatched their plan when Barbara knocked on the door of Ian's classroom. "Hello miss, I'm so sorry," she said when the professor opened the door with a frown. "There's been somewhat of an emergency and I need Ian to come with me straight away, Ian Campbell, please."

"I see. Will he be needing his things?"

"I suppose he should bring them just in case."

"Mr. Campbell," called the elderly woman. "Gather your things, someone has arrived to collect you."

Ian stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "What about my assignment?"

"You may take it with you and hand it in when you return." He nodded and left his seat to a chorus of jeers. "Settle down, children." She turned to Ian. "I hope all is well, Mr. Campbell."

"Thank you miss," Barbara said before grabbing her sibling's hand. "Ian, we have to hurry, come on!' She half-dragged him down the hall.

"Wait, wait, what- Barbara, will you slow down, what's happening?"

"Something wonderful!" They ran until she came to an abrupt stop in front of the laboratory door, stumbling when he bumped into her. He raised his hands apologetically when she turned to glare at him and followed her inside. She pulled a sheet away from the table to reveal a box and said, "Watch this." She went to the front of the room and returned with a small white mouse in her gloved hand. She carefully released it into the box where it scurried back and forth. After a minute or two, Ian noticed something happening. Every time the mouse paused, it activated a different action. A light flashed in the right corner while a place near the left would emit faint siren sounds. The girl reached in and removed the creature, taking it back to the cage but coming back with a slightly larger one. "This is its mother," she said lowering it in the box. It triggered the same actions.

Ian looked at his sister who was almost glowing with joy. "It works?" he said.

"It works," she confirmed. Next, she pulled a coin and what looked like a watch from her pocket. She showed the brand new coin to Ian before wrapping the watch around her wrist. She tapped the screen and vanished in a stream of blue.


	4. Chapter 4

She reappeared in the next instant, stumbling forward. "What was that?" Ian demanded.

Barbara leaned against the counter for support, attempting to catch her breath before answering him. "I need you to put on some gloves and take Mitzy back to her cage."

"Who's Mitzy?" She waved at the box. "First you tell me what that was."

"Gloves are over there." He rolled his eyes, but went to get the gloves. Once the mouse was safely in her cage, he raised an expectant eyebrow at his sister. She held a coin out for him to take. However, instead of 'YEAR 3012' gleaming proudly, this one had the image of a woman with a flag in one hand and a shield in the other. It was emblazoned with the word 'LIBERTY' and she was surrounded by a half circle of thirteen stars. She appeared to be sitting on a number- 1861. He blinked several times, unsure if he was seeing correctly. He turned the coin over to see 'Confederate States of AMERICA' and "HALF DOL'. In the center was another shield surrounded by what he guessed to be vines.

He looked up at her. "What did you do, Bar?"

"Vortex manipulator."

"_Vortex man_"—he looked around and lowered his voice—"_vortex manipulator_? Those are _illegal_, Barbara, how'd you even get one?"

She shrugged. "I know a guy."

"You know a guy?" he repeated skeptically.

"Yes, I know a guy."

"A guy that deals in illegal vortex manipulators?"

"Yes, Ian! I know people, is it that hard to belive? Besides, I thought it might come in handy if we get in nearly as much trouble as the Doctor does."

Rather than acknowledge tither comment, he said, "How's Monday?"

"Monday?"

"For leaving."

"That's in two days."

"That's _brilliant_, how did you know that? Wow, those smarts will be so nice to have, I'm so amazed at your-"

"Are you done?"

"I think so, yeah."

"I only meant that Monday is really soon."

"Cold feet?"

"What? No, no, nothing like that, just-" She broke off with a sigh.

"Just?"

"It's actually _real _now. It's like we started off as these silly kids ready to fly off and follow a story, but now it's real, we've actually done it. We've built an actual machine, so we can go and live out bedtime stories and it's just so…insane."

"I suppose it is kind of wild, yeah?" There was silence for a moment as they got lost in their individual thoughts. Then Barbara pushed herself to a standing position.

"Guess we'd better get some coordinates ready then." Ian gave her a quizzical look. "So we aren't aimlessly floating around on Monday. We should at least sort of know where we'd like to end up, right?"

"Right," he said with a grin.

"Meet me here at last bell and we'll go through solar systems," she said, pushing him toward the door and following him out. "Plan stop number one and go from there."

"Aye aye, captain," he replied with a lazy salute before heading down the hall.

The next two classes were almost impossible for Barbara. She couldn't even give an example of a simple conditional clause in English and completely failed a pop quiz in math- normally her best subject. When she arrived at the lab, Ian was already there, scanning holograms, swiping a few to the side. "Took you long enough," he said.

"Yeah, well, some of us actually do school on occasion," she retorted.

He snorted and took a step back. "Well, while you were 'doing school', I looked at a few places. I got Gallifrey, Skaro, and the Boeshane Penisula."

"Well, obviously Gallifrey, but why on Earth would you want to see Skaro?"

"Daleks obviously."

"_Daleks_? The same Daleks that could have killed Mother and Father? The same Daleks that we aren't even supposed to think of? The same-"

"I think we all know what Daleks are."

She pursed her lips. "Oh, _that'll _go well. 'No, Ian won't be home for dinner, he died on Skaro when a Dalek attacked him.' Yeah, no problem there, sounds swell."

"And I'm the dramatic one," Ian sighed, not bothering to look in her direction. "I wonder if we could go to-"

"I want to go to Tiaanamaat."

"What?"

"A place Mother told me about once." She pushed him aside to scroll through the planets. "It's on Akhaten, it _circles _Akhaten, it's one of the asteroids, there's a market that Mother visited with the Doc- oh, but he'd be…hold on, if the Doctor is Mother's grandfather, he would be our great grandfather. Right?"

"So should we start calling him Great grandfather?"

The siblings frowned at the thought. "We'll figureit out later," said Barbara. "Oh, here it is! It's a huge market, quite nice. She said instead of money, they use valuable things, emotionally valuable." She threw a grin over her shoulder. "It sounds cool. Go on, admit it." Her brother scoffed. "It's cool."

"Whatever. So Tia- Tiana- Ti-"

"Tiaanamaat. And Eye of Orion. And I also want to see…we can time travel too, right?"

"Right. Why?"

"Well, aren't you a nosy Nancy?"

"What are you up to?"

"I'm just double checking, it's a thing people do, it's a safe side thing, are there any more questions or can we go now?"

"Anxious to start your homework, nerd?"

"I have to study. We both have to study, exams start after the weekend."

"We have a time machine, Barbara." Ian shook his head in disappointment and exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

In spite of his bravado, Barbara could see that Ian was not nearly as ready to leave as he acted. Even their parents noticed when he hardly touched his breakfast. "Ian?" said Mrs. Campbell. "Are you feeling well?" He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just that exams start today, so…yeah."

"Oh, don't be nervous, my darling boy." She ruffled his hair as she passed him. "You're brilliant, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully." He managed a smile.

"And on that note, we had better get moving," Barbara said after taking one last bite of her waffle. She put her plate in the sink before spinning around and hugging her mother tightly. She did the same to her father. "I love you both, alright? I love you and thank you for everything."

"Barbara, you're only going to school," said Mr. Campbell, concern mixing with amusement at her melodramatic behavior.

She hugged him once more and shrugged. "I know, but it's probably nice for you to hear. Being loved and appreciated, you know?"

Mrs. Campbell stroked her cheek. "It is nice to hear, thank you. Good luck my sweets."

With a final wave, the twins were out the door. "Bags?" Barbara asked, once in the car.

"In the back," Ian replied. "Coordinates?" She patted her tote bag. "Okay, are we forgetting anything? Snacks?"

"I have snacks, but we may need real food at some point. Is there a plan for that?"

"There's a kitchen complete with appliances, fully stocked refrigerator, and a pantry. Do you think we'll need money?"

"I got some from college, but I don't know if it's enough." They went over minor details until they reached the school building. Rather than pull into the parking lot, Ian continued toward the football field. From there, he drove straight toward the open door of a small shed. "Ian?" He ignored her. "Ian?" she repeated with a bit more urgency. With a deep breath, she braced herself for an impact that never came. The car skidded to a stop and she opened her eyes when she heard Ian cackling wildly. She slapped his arm. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was, you should have seen your face!" He widened his eyes before scrunching them shut and grimacing. She rolled her eyes at him, then looked around.

"This is _brilliant_!" she exclaimed. She turned in a slow circle, taking in everything from the small set of steps leading to the library to the flashing console reaching to a ceiling higher than any she had seen before. "What are the round things on the wall? I don't remember those from last time."

"Well, you know how Mother mentioned the round things? I reckoned it was standard for a TARDIS, so we should have a few as well." Barbara nodded in agreement, starting toward the console. "Hold on, what are you doing?"

"Steering, of course."

"Who says you get to steer?"

"Well, you got to build it!"

"Exactly! I know how it works!"

"But I know the science behind it all!"

"Science, schmience, what good'll that do if there's a mechanics issue?"

"I'm not half bad with that either, in case you've forgotten!"

They bickered a few more minutes until Ian held up a hand. "We'll flip for it."

"That sounds fair," Barbara reluctantly replied. When Ian reached into his pocket, Barbara dashed to the console and hit some buttons before flipping a switch and pulling a lever. "Barbara!"

"Ha! Sorry, big brother, too slow!" The shed began to shudder. Anyone watching from the outside would have seen the building flash a couple of times before it vanished altogether.

**A/N**: Life over the past few months has been insane, but I'm back. Hope you're still with me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I alive?" Ian whispered shakily.

Barbara stood, pushing her hair back. "That was a perfect landing!" He ignored her, bending his limbs and making sure everything was in working order. "Nothing's even broken this time!"

"Nothing but my trust in your ability to keep me alive!"

"And _I'm _the drama queen." Ian continued to grumble at her as she skipped to the door. "Oh, it's so pretty!" she gasped, interrupting him mid-rant.

He peered around the corner from his place by the console. "It is! It looks like that time we went on holiday to Africa."

"Is that where we are?"

"Uh..." He looked at the screen. "Not unless something glitched. The coordinates say we should be in the Boeshane Peninsula."

She nodded. "oh!" She slammed the door and ran toward a hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm still dressed for the ice planet, I need summer clothes!"

"Women," he huffed after she was out of earshot. He looked at his own wintery attire and decided that she may have a point. A short time later, they exited the TARDIS in clothing appropriate for the sunny weather. "Where should we go?"

"I wonder where the shops are?"

"Bar, you can't go to every shop in the universe! Weren't you just at an entire planet full of shops?"

She gave him a dirty look, still not over having to trade her favorite childhood toy for the dress she wore. "I meant food shops, you stupid. I'm starving."

"Oh. Well, I guess there should be somewhere." He looked around and pointing to a gathering of people. "Maybe they'll know." As they got closer to the group, they began to realize that something was strange about them. "Barbara?" Ian asked quietly, holding one arm out in front of her. She squeezed it in response. "I don't think those are real people." The crowd, who first appeared to be watching something, was standing around the fountain, motionless. Their clothes blew in the direction of the wind, but the women made no effort to hold their skirts and dresses down. The men didn't move to pull their ties out of their faces. They were so still in fact that they seemed like no more than department store mannequins. He began to step back, pushing Barbara with him, when suddenly the group turned their heads all at once. The two froze.

"Ian."

"Shh."

The group turned their bodies, now fully facing the twins, and took a step forward. Ian grabbed her hand and began to run. Behind them, there were heavy footfalls growing ever closer. Barbara screamed at the sudden explosion off to the side of them, causing Ian to stumble. He quickly regained his footing and ran faster, holding her hand tighter. The mannequins never slowed down, matching them step for step. Barbara started to turn, then caught a glimpse of the vortex manipulator on her wrist. "Please work, please work, please work, please work," she chanted, tapping at the screen with her free hand. She took a deep breath.

Ian let out a curse as he fell to the floor. Barbara, holding onto the rail for balance, typed in a new set of coordinates, sending them off once more. "What was that?" Ian demanded after he had caught his breath. "And where are we going?"

She held up her arm, finally allowing herself to breathe. "Told you it would come in handy."

"Here's a fun idea, how about we never do that again?"

"Agreed."

"That still doesn't answer where we're going." At her shrug, he looked at the numbers on the screen. "Where is- oh. This doesn't look good."

"What doesn't look good?" Barbara tried to look over his shoulder but he blocked her view. "What is it?"

"Doesn't matter, it's fine, everything's fine or will be or something." He spun her around and pushed her to the other side. "In the mean time, I'm going to steer for a while and you can check in on Mother and Father, make sure everything is well."

"And then what, oh great and wise one?" Ian waved vaguely, leaving her to her own devices as he began clacking away at the typewriter.

"Sir?" Barbara called to the slim figure walking by."You wouldn't happen to have a wrench on hand, would you?" The man spun around, hair flopping about on his forehead.

"Hello!" he said with a wide grin as though they had known each other fr ages. "A wrench, yes, that's the one with the skinny bit near the end?"

"Sort of," Ian responded. "Do you know where we could find a tool shop nearby?"

The man waved off the question. "Of course I have a wrench, don't I have a wrench, Clara?" The young woman at his side blinked before nodding.

"Yes, of course, I'll just pop over and see." She began to walk in the direction they had come from, Ian close behind her, leaving Barbara and the man alone.

""So sorry to trouble you," Barbara eventually said. "We're just having a bit of a mechanical issue."

"Yes, I understand completely," he said. "Well, not completely, but machines can be tricky little devils, can't they?" He chuckled.

"I suppose so. Oh!" She stuck out her hand. "I'm-"

"Barbara!" She turned at the sound of Ian's voice, missing the look that came across the man's face. Ian was running toward them at full speed. "Bar, you have to see it!" He stopped long enough to grab her hand before taking off in the other direction.

"Excuse me!" she souted behind her. To her brother, she said, "Where are we going?"

"She's got the TARDIS!" Barbara's eyes widened. She peppered him with questions until they reached Clara pacing in front of a blue police box.

"There you are!" Clara exclaimed. "I was wondering what had happened to you!"

"This is it," Barbara whispered, reaching out to touch it. Her fingers stopped millimeters away from the wood.

"Do you- do you know him? Ian breathed, almost reverently. "Oh my god, are you him?"

"Am I who?"

"The Doctor."

"And what do you know about that?" Ian turned and stumbled back, the man from earlier standing nose to nose in front of him. At least, he thought it was the same man. Same suit, same bowtie. Now he was almost glaring at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who sent you here?"

"Who sent-" Ian took a fighting stance, pushing Barbara behind him when the man reached into his jacket pocket. He whipped out some sort of device and pointed it at the two.

"Is that a- it is, it's a sonic!" Barbara squealed, yanking at Ian's jacket. "Oh my god, he has a sonic!"

"How did you know that?" Clara asked, moving to stand in front of the man.

"How did I- how do you- wait, if you have the TARDIS and you have-" She gasped and launched herself at the man before any of the other three could stop her. "It's you, it's really you!" She hugged him tightly, then released him. "I can't believe it's really you! Ian, it's him!" Her brother stepped closer, grabbing her arm to pull her away. "It is, it's him, look at him, he looks like Mother! Well, almost." She stepped back to scrutinze his face as the man did the same. His eyes grew wide.

"Susan?" he whispered.

"No, that's- I'm so sorry, please let us introduce ourselves." She cleared her throat. "I'm Barbara, Barbara Campbell and this is my brother, Ian, and you're the Doctor!" Ian yanked her back before she could tackle him again.

"Doctor, how do they know you? And why did you call her Susan?"

He cleared his throat several times before speaking. "This girl resembles Susan very strongly. And Susan is...my granddaughter."

"She's our mother," Ian said, addressing him for the first time. "Susan Campbell. Well, Foreman first, I think she said, but now it's Campbell."

"That's right," said the Doctor with a nod. "David Campbell. And you're...Ian? As in Ian Chesterton?"

He grinned. "That's right! Do you remember him?"

"I do. He was one of the most loyal men I've ever travelled with and it's an honor to meet his namesake." He shook Ian's hand vigorously.

"What about me?"

"How could I ever forget a good woman like Barbara Wright?" He shook her hand as well before she pulled it away to hug him again.

"I can't believe we actually found you! I thought we'd have to do something insane like go to the diamond planet!"

"The- how were you going to get there? Clara! Clara, meet my great-grandchildren!" He pulled Clara closer. "Ian, Barbara, meet Clara Oswald, the impossible girl. Also, Clara Oswald, the teacher, but that doesn't have quite the same ring to it as"- he made a grand gesture- "the Impossible Girl!" He nodded, apparently entirely too self-satisfied for Clara's liking as she rolled her eyes.

"Just Clara is fine, it's so good to meet you," she said, reaching out to shake their hands. "Did you say something about a diamond planet?"

"How were you going there?"

"Well, our TARDIS, but-"

"Your what?"

"Oh, come now, you know what a TARDIS is, you have one!"

"But how do you have one?"

"We built it," Ian replied with a proud smile.

"You built a TARDIS? A working one?"

"Oh, maybe you can help us fix it? We're not quite sure what happened, everything was perfect and then it just-" Barbara mimed an explosion.

"Of course I can!" The Doctor puffed out his chest. "I am quite the whiz with mechanics, I'll straighten it out like that!" He snapped. "And then we'll talk about this TARDIS building business and...you'll be grounded." He looked to Clara who shrugged.

"Grounded?"

"Yes, grounded and sent to bed without supper." He nodded sternly before looking to Clara again, as if making sure he was issuing the proper punishment. Barbara and Ian glanced at each other.

"Right," Ian drawled. "Well, before that happens, our TARDIS is this way." He led the group to a set of telephone poles and stopped at the third one. He pulled a key out of his pocket and looked around before he inserted it into the wood. When he pulled it out, part of the post opened with it. "Watch your step," he advised before turning sideways and stepping in. The pair gasped when they followed him.

"This is it," Barbara announced, turning in a slow circle. "Home sweet home for now. What do you think?"


	7. Chapter X

Barbara slapped his face as hard as she could, praying he would react. She started chest compressions, pausing every so often to call his name.

"Barbara-" the Doctor began.

"Do something," she ordered through through gritted teeth.

"Barbara, I-"

"No! Don't you _dare_ tell me you can't, don't you dare say this is fixed, it can't be! It's not, you can rewind this, you can change it, please _do something_!"

**A/N: **I know, it's been ages. So, as an apology, here's a little preview of a coming chapter, definitely not the next one and probably not the one after that, but a coming one. To the reviewer who asked about the next update, I plan to have it up before the end of the month, hopefully somewhere around the 20th. To everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews and follows and I hope you guys stick around for the rest of this ride.


	8. Not Quite A Chapter

Okay, there's a lot happening in life which leaves me with very little time to write, so I'm going to go on hiatus for a little bit until everything calms down. The goal is to have up to chapter 10 written when I come back, so y'all won't have to wait 20 years between chapters. I also hope to start uploading at least once a week after that. I plan on coming back somewhere between mid-May and early June. Thank you for being with me until now and hopefully I'll see you later.


End file.
